Cinco Veces
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Cinco han sido las veces que Kurt y Blaine han sido encontrados en situaciones comprometedoras.
1. David y Wes

Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Wes y David pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y FOX, yo solo los uso como un medio de entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

LA VEZ QUE SE ENCONTRARON A DOS PAJARITOS ENAMORADOS

Hace poco de un mes que empezaron a salir y todo aun se siente increíblemente nuevo y refrescante. Ninguno de los dos puede creer en lo que se han convertido el uno para el otro, sin duda ambos sienten que sus vidas se ha vuelto más colorida, más brillante y más alegre, llena de canciones pegajosas y de bailes un poco tontos, y sobretodo, de besos apasionados escondidos detrás de algún sofá en alguno de los tantos cuartos comunes que posee Dalton.

Y en eso están ahora mismo, tendidos en uno de los sofás de cuero donde se reúnen los Warbles para ensayar y discutir sus próximos movimientos ahora que han perdido las regionales. Se besan apasionadamente, tocándose por encima de la ropa, Blaine sobre Kurt, sus narices tropezando y sus labios colisionando; ambos son tan pequeños que caben perfectamente en el sofá. Están perdidos en su pequeño y feliz mundo, tanto así que no escuchan la puerta abrirse, ni el carraspeo que le siguió.

-¡Y esto es lo que pasa cuando dos _warbles_ se juntan!-exclama Wes un poco más alto de lo normal en un intento de detener las muestras de amor de sus compañeros más jóvenes.

-¡Sí, son más lindos cuando no intentan succionar la vida del otro fuera de sus cuerpos!

Esta vez es David en hablar pero no viendo resultado se dirige a la mesa donde se sienta el consejo y toma el mazo de Wes, golpeándolo fuerte contra la superficie. Ambos chicos se separan abruptamente con uno rostros tan rojos como sus labios, se ven asustados y bastante avergonzados.

-Ustedes dos son lindos pero no se pueden dejar solos ¿cierto?

Ninguno dice nada causando la risa en sus dos amigos y se quedaron allí sentados en silencio sin siquiera mirarse mientras el resto de los warbles hacían su entrada viéndoles con confusión y aun más cuando escuchan las risas de sus presidentes.

Esa noche Blaine y Kurt acordaron que esa sería la última vez que los atrapan en una situación así, aunque claro, una cosa es que lo se acuerda y otra cosa la que se hace.

* * *

Hola ¿cómo están? Hace tiempo que no público algo y la verdad es que esta historia estaba prevista para el lunes pasado pero debido a la noticia que recibimos y a los ánimos personales, no encontré la fuerza para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, en esto momentos la risa es algo que necesitamos, así que en honor a Cory Monteith publico hoy el primer capítulo de esta serie de Drabbles.


	2. Finn y la charla de hermano mayor

Finn llega del trabajo a media tarde y hambriento, se dirige hasta la cocina esperando encontrar alguna de las deliciosas galletas que Kurt hace. Su rostro se ilumina cuando ve una tanda de ellas dispuestas sobre la encimera y con infantil sonrisa se acerca ella y toma unas cuantas, después le convencerá que haga más. Sube las escaleras absorto en su pequeña merienda, con la intención de darse un buen baño para después salir con Rachel. Sin embargo, cuando pasa por la puerta del cuarto de su hermanastro, se detiene en seco: risas y otros ruidos más salen de allí, no sabía que Blaine iba a estar en la casa ese día. Sonríe mientras abre la puerta, la verdad es que el chico le cae bastante bien pero nada le preparó para encontrarse con _eso._

Kurt y Blaine aprovechan la soledad de la casa y deciden saltarse su maratón de películas y refugiarse en el cuarto del primero, ignoran la regla de Burt de dejar la puerta abierta y con el sonido de un portazo saltan a la cama. Entre _"¿estás seguro que es bueno idea?" _y _"mi padre no llegará hasta las seis" _ se fueron enredando poco a poco en una sesión de besos. Su noviazgo es aun nuevo y aun piden permiso para tocar ciertas áreas pero a medida que el tiempo pasa se vuelven un poco más confiados, y es en medio de un apasionado beso que la puerta se abre de repente, dándoles tal susto que hace que Kurt se caiga de la cama y Blaine ponga sus manos sobre su cabeza con un expresión totalmente aterrada en su rostro.

El rostro de Finn pasa por una gama de colores, desde el blanco fantasma hasta el rojo vergüenza, cuando al abrir la puerta le recibe la imagen de su hermano con una de sus capas en el suelo, su camisa desabotonada y encima de su novio, el que tampoco tiene su cardigán puesto, su camisa desabotonada y a medio camino de caerse. Está muy impresionado como para preocuparse si su hermano está bien. Encontrarte a tu hermano (no importa si es hermanastro en realidad) en esa situación entra en la categoría de _personas que no quieres encontrar en situaciones sexuales, _allí, justo debajo de los padres.

-Yo…emm…vuelvo luego.

Y así como entró, salió.

Media hora después, Finn baja para encontrarse a Blaine también en el living room, contempla la opción de volver a subir y no bajar hasta que estar con él en el mismo cuarto sea menos incómodo pero el deber de hermano mayor llama (sí, no importa que solo sean seis meses lo que se llevan), así que se acerca hasta el sofá y carraspea haciendo que Blaine salte un poco y le da esa mirada que le hace recordar a un cachorro al que han regañado.

-Finn- empieza pero este le hace una señal para que haga silencio.

-No digas nada viejo, está bien-comienza-pero quiero advertirte que si le haces daño a Kurt yo te lo hago a ti ¿okey?

-Okey-Blaine sonríe tímidamente-, si alguna vez hiero a Kurt tienes todo el permiso del mundo para hacerme lo mismo.

-Okey- antes de irse Finn añade-, para la próxima deberían considerar no cerrar la puerta, puede que a Burt también se le ocurra llegar temprano un día de estos.

Blaine le ve marchar con terror en sus ojos, definitivamente, sí él quiere seguir con vida tendrá que hablar con Kurt para que a la próxima vez se vean en su casa.

* * *

¡Wow! ¡Gracias por todos los review's! De verdad me alegra que les haya gustado.

Acá va el segundo capítulo, quedan tres más por leer (el quinto traerá un sorpresa consigo) y una vez más muchas gracias por leerme.


	3. Sr Schue

**Advertencia**: Mención de actividad sexual implícita.

* * *

**III**

LA VEZ QUE MR SCHUE ENCONTRÓ A KURT Y BLAIE **MUY **FELICES DESPUÉS DE GANAR LAS NACIONALES

-¿Estás seguro que deberíamos hacer esto aquí?-Blaine pregunta con voz temblorosa mientras disfruta los besos que Kurt deja a lo largo de su cuello.

-Sí-le responde en un murmullo casi audible y sonríe contra el cuello de su novio cuando le escucha gemir.

Hace poco menos de tres horas que ganaron las Nacionales y Nuevas Direcciones se ha ido al cuarto de hotel a celebrar, pero Kurt tenía una mejor idea para celebrar el triunfo, así que tomó a Blaine de la mano y le guio hasta uno de los baños. Nunca se había sentido que podía tomar tal postura y mucho menos había fantaseado con escabullirse de sus profesores e ir hasta el baño más cercan; es tan excitante todo y tan ajeno a su personalidad que no puede evitar achacarlo a la adrenalina y a la emoción de la victoria.

Will está observando a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan orgullosos y verlos allí, siendo hombres y mujeres, no puede más que sentir como las lágrimas inundan sus ojos. Los quiere a todos y a cada uno por igual, y no le gusta decir que tiene preferencia pero sin duda guarda un poco más de cariño por los primero doce que se unieron al club.

Sintiéndose abrumado por los recuerdos y por la nostalgia decide salir del cuarto, emprende su camino hasta el baño con la mente en aquel primer año de Nuevas Direcciones, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

Kurt y Blaine arreglan sus ropas dentro del cubículo, ambos sonriendo como bobos por lo que acaban de hacer.

-Kurt…wow-intenta hablar Blaine-…eso fue fantástico.

-Sí, lo sé-responde simplemente mientras se arregla la corbata.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Con éstas palabras se decidieron a salir, sonrientes como nunca pero se detuvieron en seco cuando un muy familiar rostro les devuelve la mirada desde el espejo.

-Señor Schue…-es lo único que alcanza a decir Kurt mientras Blaine intenta hacerse un poco más pequeño.

-Emmm, uh, hola chicos-es lo único que dice antes de prácticamente salir corriendo, dejando a sus dos alumnos rojos de la vergüenza.

El Señor Schue camina lo más rápido que puede y entra sin mucho cuidado en la habitación, dejándose caer al lado de su prometida quien le mira con

el ceño fruncido.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí-responde muy pronto.

Él que pensaba estar acostumbrado no solo a las platicas de sexo que surgen entre sus chicos sino el hecho de que sabe que la mayoría de ellos y han tenido su primera experiencia sexual, pero de ahí a confirmarlo, bueno, ese es otro terreno que definitivamente o quiere explorar.

* * *

Una vez más, muchas gracias por los review's, realmente los aprecio y como siempre espero que les guste éste nuevo drabble (que si sigo así pronto perderán su nombre).

Los quiero, un beso a todos por leer.


	4. Rachel y Santana

IV

La vez que Santana y Rachel aprendieron a tocar antes de entrar

Desde que se mudaron juntos a un enorme loft en un vecindario un poco dudoso, la relación de Rachel y Kurt han evolucionado no solo en su amistad sino también en su convivencia, tanto así que para el tiempo que Santana se mudo con ellos (o impuso para ser más exactos) tendían a entrar en la habitación del uno o del otro con mucho frecuencia, sobretodo Rachel en los días en que las clases de baile con Cassandra July eran tan soportables como los faciales de Slushie, se iba hacía la habitación y solo se acurrucaban hasta que se quedaban dormidos. Después, cuando Santana apareció en la foto, no hizo falta mucho tiempo o confianza para que entrara y saliera del baño y habitaciones con o sin permiso, y sin importar mucho lo que viera tampoco. A la final, estos tres terminaron formando una amistad que jamás se hubieran podido imaginar.

Añadiendo a esto, hace pocos menos de tres meses que son vecinos de cuatro de sus antiguos compañeros de glee club (¿cómo caben allí adentro? Ese es un misterio para todos los habitantes del edificio) y es genial poder estar cerca de ellos sin duda, les recuerda a los viejos tiempo. Y hablando de viejos tiempos, la discusión entre Rachel y Santana sube de nivel así como ellas suben las escaleras.

-¿Quién murió y te nombro reina?

-¡No digo que sea la _reina_ Santana pero te digo que a mi apartamento no entrara esa silla!

-¡¿Mí apartamento?! ¡Sí yo pago la tercera parte de la renta también soy dueña de la tercera parte del apartamento!

-¡Bien, preguntémosle a Kurt entonces!

Entraron al apartamento como una tormenta y se dirigieron directo a la habitación de Kurt y sin pensarlo dos veces entraron como siempre. Un grito alto resonó en el lugar y así como entraron salieron de allí.

-¡No puedo creer que hayan entrado así!-la voz irritable de Kurt dijo por lo bajo mientras recoge su ropa interior del suelo-¿Es que nunca les enseñaron a tocar?

Está de más decir que Kurt está molesto (y avergonzado pero lo esconde muy bien), había planeado invitar a su prometido en la tarde y así liberar un poco de estrés que las clases en NYADA y la entrega del último artículo de le está causando. No habían tenido tiempo de recuperar el tiempo separado debido a las actividades académicas de cada uno y aprovechando que ambos estaban libre hoy y el apartamento solo, así decidieron empezar. Claro que no habían contado con las dos compañeras de habitación a quienes se le hacía imposible tocar.

Blaine está molesto y avergonzado por igual, se pregunta si alguna vez dejaran de encontrarlos en pleno acto o si esto se volverá usual en sus vidas. Con un suspiro se levanta y procede a ponerse su ropa otra vez, tal vez para la próxima puedan colocar un papel de no molestar en la cortina.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras salen hacía la sala, Kurt porque está reservando su saliva para darles un sermón sobre lo importante que es anunciarse al llegar y Blaine porque sabe que será inútil hablar con él en estos momentos.

Santana y Rachel están sentadas en un silencio incómodo, el tema de la silla quedó olvidado y remplazado por lo que acaban de ver. Puede que ambas (sobretodo Santana) estén más que cómodas con el tema de la sexualidad pero ver a otras personas _haciéndolo _no es algo muy lindo. Kurt las ve con la desaprobación escrita por toda su cara.

-¿Se puede saber por qué entraron así?

Ambas intercambian una mirada y al ver lo inusual del silencio de su amiga decide hablar.

-Santana quiere comprar una silla en el mercado de pulgas y le dije que tú no estarías de acuerdo, así que decidimos preguntarte primero.

-Bueno, tengo que verla primero y me gusta que hayan pensado en consultarme pero no pueden entrar en los cuartos de la gente sin anunciarse.

-Lo siento.

-Okey, ven Blaine, vamos por café.

Y antes de que pudieran alcanzar la puerta, la voz de Santana llega hasta sus oídos haciendo que las caras de ambos se volvieran de un intenso color rojo.

-Nunca pensé que tú serías el que recibe hobbit.

* * *

¿Quién diría que estos tres terminarían formando tal amistad cuando la temporada 1 salió? Yo no en lo personal. Por cierto, este toma en cuanto el deseo de Blaine por casarse pero la verdad es que creo que solo se comprometeran y esperaran a que salgan de la universidad o por lo menos hasta que al menos puedan alquilar un apartamento por su cuenta.

Los otros tres chicos de glee que están en New York son Artie, Tina y Sam. Tina está estudiando en Parsons y trabaja como interna en , y Sam está estudiando animación en NYU, obtuvo una beca gracias al vídeo que sus amigos hicieron así como uno aparte donde muestra sus impresiones y un guión; además ha empezado a trabajar como modelo para así costearse sus gastos y ahorrar para comprarle una casa a sus padres. Y Blaine, pues el está en NYADA y trabaja en una tienda de discos.

Después de esto espero que les guste, ya solo queda uno (y una pequeña sorpresita) para acabar el fic, lo más seguro es que lo termine antes del sábado.

¡Muchos besos y abrazos!


	5. Cooper

V

La vez que Cooper llegó de sorpresa a visitar a su hermanito en Nueva York

Cooper Anderson camina por las calles de Nueva York como si hubiera nacido en ellas, se mezcla entre la multitud y sonríe de lado cada vez que alguna chica le ve directo a los ojos, si no fuera porque prefiere ser estrella de cine o televisión y no de Broadway, viviría allí. Hablando de estrella de televisión, el hombre está a punto de caminar dando saltos, al fin la suerte en ese mundo le sonrío: ha sido fichado para una nueva producción de F.O.X con un papel que aunque no es el protagónico lo pone en la vista del público.

Con algunas direcciones llega al apartamento que su hermanito y su nuevo esposo rentaron meses antes de la boda, y después de convencer a alguien que lo dejará entrar subió hasta detenerse al frente del apartamento número veinticinco. Se supone que le dará a ambos una sorpresa así que siguiendo las instrucciones que su hermano le dio una vez, busco por el marco de la puerta hasta dar con la llave que está "_muy bien escondida" _según palabras de su hermano y abre la puerta, mostrándose con una gran sonrisa que se le borró al encontrarse con tal escena.

-¡Hey, Baliney!

No le quedo de otra que anunciarse dado que los dos jóvenes están tan metidos en la boca del otro como para si quiera escuchar la puerta abrirse. Al oír esa voz ambos se separaron y le vieron con horror.

-¡Cooper!

El grito de ambos resuena en todo el apartamento (bueno, con lo pequeño que es no hace falta que el grito sea alto) y se apresuran a recoger las ropas que se encuentran desperdigadas alrededor de la alfombra.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunta con un tono juguetón en su voz-¿Disfrutando la vida de casados?-una de sus mejores defensas es el humor, así que lo utiliza para evitar que la imagen que acaba de ver se le quede grabada por la eternidad.

Ambos no le quitan la mirada de encima mientras él intenta con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, a la final pierda la batalla y le hace falta poco para caerse en el suelo. Blaine solo le ve en desesperación mientras Kurt se escabulle a la habitación de ambos para vestirse, es el turno de Blaine de lidiar con estas cosas.

Blaine, por su parte, no puede creer que ni viviendo solos puedan escaparse de ser encontrados en esas situaciones ¿es que el universo goza con verlos así?

-¿Qué haces aquí Cooper?

-Vine a visitar a mi hermanito y quise darle una sorpresa-responde después de recuperar su aliento, pero el tono juguetón no deja su voz ni por un segundo-, aunque veo que con ustedes lo mejor será siempre tocar ¿esto no lo habían superado ya?-y sí, Cooper junto con los demás chicos de Nueva Direcciones, comparten ciertas de las cosas que ven.

-Estamos en nuestra casa Coop y estamos recién casado, no esperamos que entre alguien en esos momentos-rebate un poco avergonzado.

-Ya, claro, espero que cuando decidan tener hijos paren con eso porque si no compadezco al pequeño que tenga la suerte de verlos así.

Ante esto solo pudo observar el toque de nerviosismo que surgió en la cara de su hermano con diversión, así que decidió llevarlo un poco más lejos.

-Y ahora sé porque estás tan apegado a Kurt, se nota que trabaja los músculos.

Dejo escapar una risa más al ver la cara que se le quedó a su hermanito ante el comentario. Ese día será genial, sobretodo porque no planea terminar con las bromas sobre la escena en un buen tiempo.

* * *

Y para cerrar hace su aparición Cooper, tengo que destacar que es la primera vez que escribo sobre él (de los demás tiendo a escribir pequeños historias que son más para mi disfrute personal), así que espero no haberlo hecho tan mal, cualquier cosa me dicen.

Esta es la última parte de esta serie de drabbles, ya lo que queda es un bonus que lo subiré a más tardar mañana en la mañana. Esto es más que todo a que empiezo la universidad el lunes pero tengo en mente seguir publicando, sobretodo porque ya tengo algo adelantado para dos series de drabbles más: una que involucra a las familias de glee y otra que aun está por definirse. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza así que lo más probable es que siga publicando, no tan frecuentemente pero lo intentaré.

Gracias por lo reviews, los favoritos y aquellos que solo leen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

¡Besos y Abrazos!


	6. Bonus: Rory

BONUS

De la vez que Rory quedó traumado de por vida.

* * *

Rory odia las matemáticas, así de simple, no entiende la materia, el señor Richardson no la hace más fácil y el idiota de Jensen no se para a la hora de molestarlo con el tema, Rory lo odia y es por eso que por primera vez en su catorce años de vida y olvidando todo lo que sus padres le han enseñado sobre responsabilidad, decide salirse de clase e irse a casa, después verá cómo enfrentar a sus padres. Y hablando de sus padres, es una suerte que no estén en casa a hora, así se puede dedicar a ver televisión y comer las galletas que su padre Blaine hizo anoche.

Se aburrió después de comer un sándwich para el almuerzo así que decidió ir hasta la habitación de sus padres y tomar prestados algunas películas viejas que le encantaban cuando niño, _Volver al Futuro_ es sin duda su favorita. Y allí está, rebuscando entre el enorme clóset cuando escucha la puerta de la calle abrirse seguido por un montón de risas, entró en pánico, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue encerrarse allí; aunque supo las consecuencias de escaparse en el instante que alcanzó la verja de su casa definitivamente no está emocionado por enfrentarlas. Claro, que después de que la puerta del cuarto se abriera y descubriera el por qué están en casa tan temprano, digamos que hubiera preferido enfrentarse de una vez con el largo discurso de su padre Kurt y con la mirada de decepción de su padre Blaine.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?-pregunto Kurt-Los niños pueden llegar pronto.

Blaine, en un arrebato de pasión, le escribió a Kurt pidiéndole que se encontraran en casa temprano para terminar lo que habían comenzado en la mañana y en menos de medio hora ambos ya están quitándose el aliento mientras caen en la cama.

-Rory sale a las tres y quedó en pasar por Seamus-respondió entrecortado, más concentrado en quitarle la camisa a su esposo que en otra cosa-…tenemos tres horas para esto.

Kurt solo soltó una risita y se dedicó a remover los pantalones de su esposo mientras dejaba que este le mordiera el labio inferior.

Rory no puede creerlo, cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se tapa los oídos pero nada de eso es suficiente _"esto es lo que pasa cuando te escapas de clase Rory Burt". _No sabe si salir, interrumpir todo eso y afrontar el problema o quedarse allí en silencio, demorar todo un poco más y quedar traumado de por vida; un largo gemido hace la decisión por él.

-¡Papá!

Es todo lo que basta para que se separen y vean con ojos de horror a su hijo mayor parado allí, con los brillantes ojos azules destacando en su expresión y más pequeño que nunca. Lo único que consiguen hacer es tomar la sábana y ponerla sobre sus cuerpos, a pesar de que no están completamente desnudos.

-¡Rory! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

Es lo que papá Kurt alcanza a preguntar viendo como su hijo está allí, con un puchero en su cara. Papá Blaine por su parte no puede evitar pensar en las palabras que su hermano Cooper le dirigió hace casi veintidós años atrás: "…_espero que cuando decidan tener hijos paren con eso porque si no compadezco al pequeño que tenga la suerte de verlos así"._

-Yo… ehmm...-no cree que ésta sea la mejor forma de decirlo, no cuando sus padres están medios desnudos y él tan avergonzado-¿podemos hablarlo abajo, cuando se pongan algo de ropa?

Kurt contempla la idea, aunque la respuesta de que su hijo esté en casa tan temprano es que se haya escapado de la escuela, no quiere ni pensarlo, intercambia una mirada rápida con Blaine y sabe que está pensando lo mismo.

-Okey-es papá Blaine quien le responde ésta vez-, espera en la sala hijo, bajamos en un momento.

Rory obedeció y con la cabeza gacha sale del cuarto.

-No sé que se me hace más difícil de creer: sí que probablemente Rory se haya escapado de la escuela o qué nos haya visto en estos momento-dice Kurt mientras se pone su camisa de nuevo.

-Lo que sé es que acabamos de traumar a nuestro hijo y que estará castigo probablemente también de por vida-al terminar de vestirse se acerca a su esposo para intercambiar un beso, necesita calmarse un poco el bochorno y la inquietud de por qué un niño que aun espera por su beso de buenas noches haya decidido escaparse de sus responsabilidades, suspira-, será mejor que bajemos rápido, no queremos que piense que hemos vuelto a retomar nuestras asuntos-finaliza con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Oh, Blaine!

* * *

¡Y aquí el bonus! Merlín, pensé que no lo iba a poder publicar hoy.

Así que éste es oficialmente el final de cinco veces, espero sinceramente que se hayan divertido como yo y gracias por los comentarios, favoritos, followers y por los que simplemente leen. Seguiré publicando otras historias y otros conjuntos de drabbles y viñetas (yo creo que éste ya perdió el nombre de drabble, tengo que trabajar en eso) por el camino, así que nos veremos allí.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido.


End file.
